


Adoration

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff [10]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cults, Eye Trauma, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Magic, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The Hex Master adored everything about the Coven Leader, even blindly loving her bad parts. They were truly blinded by love.





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me actually feel emotions, i hate this. I hope Ari feels the same way xd. Also this does not make sense by the logic of the game but we all know no one in the town of salem ao3 tag cares about game logic anymore.

In Emery’s eyes, Beatrix was perfect. Long flowing dark brown hair flowed down her back like a waterfall, her piercing green eyes that always seemed to glow, her tall figure made Emery feel so short and insignificant compared to her. She radiated with power and knew what she was doing. She could easily take down anyone who opposed her. To Emery, she was truly a goddess. They admired her. They knew being a powerful witch like her was impossible, but the next best thing was to serve her. As long they were by her side, they were happy.

They observed the Potion Master trying her best to hold back her tears, but she failed miserably as the tears trickled down her face. Emery knew what she was upset about, everyone left in the Coven knew, even Beatrix knew. Violet was very close to the late Necromancer. Her death wasn’t a suicide like Beatrix had framed it to be. Beatrix had very intentionally and brutally killed one of her own coven members. Everyone inside of the Coven knew about this, of course, Beatrix wanted them to fear the same fate if they stepped out of line. To outsiders, they just thought it was a suicide. Willow was depressed, she barely hid that fact anymore, so it was easy for people to assume she couldn’t take it anymore.

But despite the horrible nature surrounding the Necromancer’s death, they were ok with this. They knew they wouldn’t have the same fate, they were very loyal to her after all. They were the most loyal out of all the Coven. They were Beatrix’s favorite member, they had to be. They were obviously better than that overly emotional one armed Potion Master, Beatrix hadn’t taken their arm yet so it must be so. They were better than the Medusa who just sat back and did nothing. They were better than anyone, anyone but Beatrix. They would always be below Beatrix, but they liked it that way.

The Hex Master would do anything to get the validation they always dreamed of, the validation they were deprived of, the fact it would come from what they considered a literal goddess made it all the more worth it. The Coven leader wanted to wipe out everyone or make them join the Coven, so any outsiders were an enemy to Emery. Anyone who stood in the way of them and Beatrix were an enemy. They would make sure there was nothing stopping her or them.

They would do whatever it took, no matter the cost.

As time passed, the people living in this town seemed to disappear. That was fine to Emery, they didn’t need anyone besides their leader. They would surely be safe and happy by her side. Despite the Potion Master’s “mysterious disappearance”, they were sure they wouldn’t have the same fate, there was no way. There was no reason they could see for them to meet the same fate.

There is a saying that love makes you blind, if that was the case, having eyes to see wasn’t necessary. They let Beatrix’s fingernails dig into their eye sockets painfully, blood trickling down their face as they could see no more. They wouldn’t need to see, Beatrix was their eyes now, she always knew what was best for them. This was fated to happen, they told themself.

Even more time seemed to pass, and the number of people alive seemed to shrink even more. This town felt like a ghost town, the majority of the town’s residents were now buried six feet under the soil where they would sleep for eternity. The only members of the coven left were Emery and their beloved leader. Emery saw Beatrix in a state they never saw her in, weakened, but still very powerful and admirable. They still loved her in this state.

“Emery…” She calls them. “I need some of your strength.” 

“Me?” They were flattered and overjoyed but confused. “But, how?” 

“Stand still.” She commanded. 

They did as they were told and stood still, not knowing what would happen due to blindness. But that was ok, they thought, they trusted her and would do anything.

But they didn’t expect the sharp stab in their gut, blood flowing out of the wound. They fell to the ground, but were caught by bloody hands.

“Don’t worry, your death will not be in vain.” She stroked their hair, almost in a soothing way. “Your energy will make me more powerful than ever. You served me well but your time is up.”

If they still had eyes, they felt like tears would be forming. “If dying in your arms will help you, then I’m so happy.” They laughed in pain. “I love you, I would do anything for you. I’m happy to be a part of you.”

“Too bad the feeling isn’t mutual.” With those words, they felt their heart hurt even more.

“This is just the cycle of life, Emery. People live, People die, and I become more powerful. This won’t be the last time this happens, I’ve had several covens before and I will keep finding others. But it’s cute how you think you’re special and how you would willingly die for me.” She mocked. “But in all of my nearly immortal lifetime, this has been a first. I have to admit this almost made me feel something for once in a eternity.” 

Emery wanted to say something, but their mind was foggy from all the blood loss and the sharp pain in their stomach. They reached out the best they could to try and feel Beatrix’s face. But her sharp claw like hands took a hold of their hand, almost digging into it, causing them to lightly groan. 

“You’re awfully silent, are you seeing the light already?” She asked in a mocking tone. She gently dragged her fingernails against their face, not enough to hurt them this time.

“Goodnight, my loyal servant.” And the last thing they heard was the sound of the door closing and they felt the world slipping away as they laid on the floor in their final moments.

They were truly a fool in love.


End file.
